


The Hard Stuff

by antennapedia



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Comedy, Erections, F/M, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antennapedia/pseuds/antennapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which various realities of aging are admitted as impediments to the marriage of true minds. Well, bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Stuff

Jenna made a face at him and Peter felt himself flushing with shame. Well. Here it was. The reality of this absurd relationship would now be made clear to her.

She was saying, "Do you not like the lingerie? It was a gift from the last designer I modeled for. You don't like it, do you. The red is too--"

Peter said, "Ah, Jenna, no, nothing of the kind. You are gorgeous and that lingerie is ridiculously lovely."

"What's wrong, then?"

"Nothing. I just need a bit of help these days."

"Help?"

"Medication. To convince the bits of me below the waist to act like they're eighteen again."

Jenna shifted on his lap to stare directly into his face. "Viagra? You take Viagra."

"I take Viagra. And my toenails are horny. And the joints I used to crack compulsively in my youth are now arthritic. I am an old man, Jenna."

"Not an old man. A middle-aged man."

Peter laughed painfully, because what else does one do when confronted with the supreme muddled-ness of youth? At least she wasn't thinking of him as ancient, some kind of grandfather type she was doing a massive favor. The kids who visited the set treated him like a slightly frightening grandfather, which was fine, but if Jenna thought of him that way he'd cry, so okay, fine. No disabusing her of this notion that he was middle-aged and not staring down the throat of his seventh decade.

"Middle-aged, great, yeah. And still in need of a bit of a boost to keep up with the likes of you."

"The likes of--"

"We were up until dawn the first time! Can't expect me to perform like that without a bit of a pick me up. Harden me up."

Jenna giggled. "Are you saying you were on this stuff the first time, too?"

"Yes, I was on the stuff the first time, too. The hard stuff. The stuff to make me hard."

Now she was outright laughing, which was an frankly adorable sight. Jenna, the artist formerly known as J-Lo, sitting in his lap wearing not very much any more, aside from some scraps of lace, laughing and crinkling up her nose.

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to take a brief visit to the bath for a glass of water and a blue tablet, and then the situation which so alarms you will be a thing of the past."

At least for the next few hours, anyway, which was more than he deserved. Jenna was more than he deserved. She stood up and gave him a rather sweet kiss on the lips, and Peter went off to dose up for his night of debauchery. Or chill. Or whatever the millennials called it.


End file.
